


You said we'd always be together

by Bimbula



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Dave | Technoblade and Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, F/M, Ghost Wilbur Soot, Guilt, Hurt No Comfort, Inspired by a Cavetown Song, Loneliness, M/M, Sad Dave | Technoblade, Sad Toby Smith | Tubbo, Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Song: Boys Will Be Bugs (Cavetown), Song: Lemon Boy (Cavetown), Suicide Attempt, Toby Smith | Tubbo Misses TommyInnit, TommyInnit Misses Toby Smith | Tubbo, Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:08:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28029045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bimbula/pseuds/Bimbula
Summary: Tommyinnit, exiled by his best friend, lost any purpose he ever thought he had. So what happens when Tubbo comes back? And see's Tommy, broken and abused?
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 47
Kudos: 420





	1. I thought you were my friend

**Author's Note:**

> ANGST AND COMFORT FOR YOUUUU
> 
> Also no shipping minors cause thats weirdchamp

Tommy sat on his bed in the tnret, waiting for Dream to come, he always came. At this point he was used to it, Dream had been tormenting him for months now, breaking him down slowly, giving him things then immediately taking them away.  
  
_What's the point_ He thought _Everyone already hates me...I don't fight back anymore, Dream has....full control over me, the one thing I didn't want to happen, I didn't want to become one of his puppets and now here I am, doing everything he wants. But...he's my only friend, no-one else has been here for months, no-one else came to see me on Christmas....he's the only one that cares, even if just a little.  
  
_His thoughts were interrupted by a voice behind him, "Tommy?" It asked, it was Dream.  
  
"D-dream!" He stuttered and got up, "Um...hi," He said, his eyes fixed on his feet, not even daring to look Dream in the eye.  
  
"Armour." Dream harshly said.  
  
He nodded, "O-of course, s-sorry," Tommy said and threw all of his armour into the pit, "Do...do you w-want me to b-blow it up?" He whispered  
  
"Yes Tommy, you know this." He snarled  
  
"S-sorry," He said and blew it up quickly, moving away from the blast then quickly patching it up with dirt.  
  
"I have a plan for today," Dream said twirling his sword in his hand.  
  
"Really?" Tommy said interested, looking up from the dirt he sat on.  
  
"We're going into the nether hub, I have a meeting with...someone. And I don't want to leave you here,"  
  
"Wh-what?" He said confused, they went into the nether most days, and a meeting wasn't anything special, but not wanting to leave him there, was odd, "Why don't you w-want me to be h-here?"  
  
Dream sucked in a breath, "There is someone I want you to see,"  
  
"REALLY? IS IT RANBOO! I LIKE RANBOO!" He said excitedly, he hadn't seen anyone but Dream in 2 months now.  
  
"No, it's not Ranboo, it's someone else, I'm not telling you, don't try to guess,"  
  
"O-ok, he mumbled and put on the leather armour dream had thrown at him, he didn't want to go in the nether COMPLETLEY unprotected. He followed behind Dream, playing with his hands, "Um, I k-know it's not your birthday until A-august but I g-got you a present, I th-thought you'd like it....i-it's more of a thank you f-for not leaving me," He said and gave him a music disc with Wilburs new song burned into it. "I k-know that you s-see Ghostbur most d-days but I....s-sorry...it's stupid," He said looked back to the ground  
  
Dream took it and looked at it, smirking slightly, "Thank you Tommy, it's great," He'd broken Tommy, Tommy was **his** , he had him in his grip, he could control his every move.  
  
Tommy beamed, "Really actually! You like it? It took me so long!"

He laughed slightly and ruffled Tommys hair, "Yes I like it, it's very thoughtful kid, be careful by the way, there are a lot of ghasts around and I don't want you getting hurt, take this," He said and threw him diamond armour. 

Tommys eyes widened, "DIAMOND? Thank you, so much," He started rambling 

"Shush you child, but yeah. Just give it back when I tell you too yeah? Just before we meet this person,"

"I will I will," He said and put it on, humming your new boyfriend. "Dream?"

"Yup?"

"Can I...send a letter to Ranboo, a-and maybe Fundy and big Q..." He whispered, looking down

Dream thought for a minute, "You know what? Yeah ok kid,"

"W-wait actually?'

"Of course, you won't go back just send letters,"

"Y-yeah no I w-won't try to g-go back it's p-pointless, they all...t-they all h-hate me anyway," He said, tears prickling his eyes.

Dream wrapped an arm around him, "You've got me big man, even if they don't want anything to do with you," He said, a classic manipulation technique, separate you from everyone and make it seem like they're the only person that cares.

Tommy nodded and shifted closer to Dream, "I've got you...th-thank you, I a-appreciate you,"

He nodded and squeezed Tommys hand, still walking across the bridge, "George told me to tell you that he forgives you by the way,"

"O-oh, tell him th-thank you, a-and that I'm s-sorry..again," 

"Right Tom can you take the armour off please, we're coming up to the meeting spot,"

Tommy nodded and threw him back the armour, "Who is it?"

"Someone you know," Dream replied bluntly before sitting down at a newly built table with three chairs, two on one side of the table, one on the other, next to the portal to Lmanburg.

" C-can I sit?" He asked getting a nod from Dream and perching on the edge of the seat next to him.

Suddenly a noise could be heard from the portal and a young boy came out, in a presidential suit.

Tommy looked up and his eyes widened, his heart beating faster. He looked down at his own rags, his hair messy and unwashed, his clothes ragged and dirty, the bags under his eyes big, the blue in his eyes fading. Then he looked back at the boy, his hair clean and newly cut, the blue in his eyes vibrant, his clothes smart and pressed, not a speck of dirt to be seen. "T-Tubbo?" He stuttered, edging closer to Dream and refusing to look up from the table.

Tubbo looked at him, "Tommy, you look...bad...man,"

"S-sorry, I...s-sorry," He whispered, "Dream why d-didnt y-you tell m-me it was t-t-tubbo?" He stuttered again, scares witless of him.

"I didn't want you to run away,"

"You have a stutter?! Big man Tommyinnit has a stutter?"

"S-sorry! Again....I'll d-do better...I p-promise!" He said, waving his hands in front of his face.

Tubbo looked shocked, he'd expected Tommy to be bad yes, but not this bad! He'd wanted to catch up have a chat, like things used to be, but here Tommy was, cowering away from him in fear, cowering closer to Dream...Dream of all people! The person he thought that Tommy despised. And he was stuttering, Tommy never stuttered, never looked afraid and now he looked scared of his best...old best friend, scared to even look him in the eye. "Toms?" He asked softly, "You can look at me, I'm not going to hurt you,"

Tommy looked up, terrified, "Y-you promise?"  
  
"Yes I promise," He said and smiled genuinely at the broken boy sat in front of him.  
  
"O-ok," Tommy mumbled and curled into a ball, he looked up at Tubbo and smiled softly.  
  
"Anyway," Tubbo said and sat down, "Why did you call me for a meeting Dream?"  
  
"Oh yes! I wanted to ask if you could write up a document stating where your borders are, as we'd quiet like to build something and don't want to build in L'Manburg,"  
  
"Of course yeah! Connor moved into...Tommys old house, so that would have to be part of our land, but apart from that, of course!"  
  
He looked up again, "H-has he? W-well thats...th-thats ok I g-guess, I'm n-not going back u-until I'm e-eighteen, a-and I d-doubt I'll live that long," He mumbled.  
  
Dreams eyes widened, "Tommy, fuck, no Toms, you will, I'm here for you," He said being strangely protective and making Tommy look at him.  
  
"B-but think a-about it....I just...d-don't worry," He said then started back at his feet., he welled up with tears again, "I-it's not as if a-anyone would care r-really is i-it, m-my bestf-friend left m-me for h-his country, n-no one c-came to s-see me apart f-from my o-old enemy. O-one of my b-brothers is d-dead and t-the other has run off w-with my dad w-who doesn't c-care about me," He said and burst into tears.  
  
Tubbo looked at him, his heart breaking, he looked to Dream _'can you give us a minute?'_ He mouthed, getting a nod from Dream. He walked over to Tommy and bent down to Tommy's level, "Toms? Can you look at me?"  
  
He looked up, his eyes red and puffy, tears streaming down his face, "Wh-what?" He whispered  
  
"I want to know if you're ok?"  
  
I....n-no, no I'm not, I j-just feel like...w-would it r-r-really matter i-if I j-just died...l-like w-would anyone r-r-really care?" He whispered, crying more  
  
Tubbo pulled him into his lap, Tommy clinging to his shirt and crying into it. His heart broke for the second time that day, he'd never seen Tommy like this, and they'd been friends for years. He'd never seen him this...this broken, this vunerable, crying and clinging to him this upset. "Tommy? I was talking to Dream yesterday and I....we're cancelling the exile, we made an alliance and so I aske dif you could come back and he...said yes, I want you back,"  
  
He looked up, a glimmer of hope could be seen in his eyes, "R-really? L-like really a-actually? D-doesn't everyone h-hate me?" He whispered  
  
"They won't hurt you on my watch, I'll protect you Toms,"  
  
"Th-thank you," He said and held Tubbo's hand tightly, "I m-missed you," He said in a quiet voice.  
  
Dream looked at the pair, "And on that note I'll make my exit, Tommy, I cleared out all of your stuff and put it in those two chests, theirs an ender chest in their as well, so is your Tubbo compass,"  
  
Tommy smiled at him, "Th-thank you Green b-boi," He said then let himself be helped up by Tubbo, "C-can I g-get my stuff p-please?" He asked Tubbo as Dream dissapered.  
  
"Why are you asking me? Of course you can!"  
  
He nodded and went over to the chests, unloading all of his stuff into his inventory then looking back to Tubbo, not saying a word, still quite scared.  
  
"Do you not have any armour big man?"  
  
"N-no...Dream m-made m-me blow up my a-armour and w-weapons every m-morning...s-so I have none o-of either,"  
  
"Shit, ok, take these," He said and threw Tommy a netherite chestplate, leggings and hat, along with an iron sword, "Take them off when we get in the smp, I doubt people would treat nicely to you in almost full netherite,"  
  
His eyes widened, "W-woah....thank y-you....so m-much, and I w-will,"  
  
Tubbo nodded and took his hand, walking him to the portal, "So, I know things haven't been great between us...but I'm here for you now yeah?" He said, noticing how fragile Tommy was at the moment.  
  
Tommy just nodded at him, staying quiet, "I....d-do they a-all h-hate me?" He whispered, quieter than he'd ever been.  
  
He looked at him, "No they don't hate you Tommy, if anything they miss you,"  
  
"I m-missed them," He said then got to the portal, throwing Tubbo his armour and sword back, "Y-you can go f-first," He said  
  
Tubbo smiled at him and went through the portal.  
  
Tommy stared at the portal, then back to the lava, then back at the portal, he went through and appeared in L'Manburg.  
  
  
  



	2. I thought we'd be together till the end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy comes back to L'Manburg, everyone's surprised to see what he's become.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FUNDY IS 12 IN THIS AU CAUSE BEBE FUNDY RIGHTS

He appeared in L'Manburg and sucked in a breath, looking around astounded, "Woah....i-it looks....s-so much b-better," He mumbled.  
  
Tubbo smiled, "Yeah it does doesn't it, look under the podium, theres loads of tropical fish!"  
  
He ran over and looked under, "O-oh my g-god thats s-so cool!" He said excitedly and bent down to look  
  
He smiled at how excited his friend was, maybe he was becoming to old Tommy again. At least, thats what he thought until Sapnaps voice could be heard behind him, "TOM!" He shouted.  
  
Tommy immediately scrambled to his feet and looked down, "Sapnap!" He said in a small voice.  
  
Sapnap strolled over, "So you're back then?"  
  
He nodded nervously, "Y-yeah...th-thanks to D-Dream," He stuttered  
  
He smirked, "You stutter now? Pathetic, little Tommyinnit, Mr...I have one thing that you'll never ever have, I have the bLaDE. STUTTERS?" He laughed  
  
He nodded again, looking down, "Y-yes, I d-do,"  
  
He laughed even more, "And you say it's because of Dream, you'd do anything he says now wouldn't you? You're his little **bitch** aren't you? He controls your every move." He said and looked down at Tommy.  
  
He played with his hands and blinked back tears, "I...I g-guess,"  
  
"You guess? Tommy, you do everything he says. You wouldn't **dare** defy him, or me, would you?" He said threateningly, grabbing Tommy's shoulder. "Because you wouldn't get away with that behaviour Tommy, except you’re new to all of this, you're a child, so I wouldn’t expect you to understand.”

Tommy bit his lip and nodded again, "N-no I w-w-wouldn't...I'm s-sorry...a-and you're r-r-right, I'm j-just a kid...I w-wouldn't understand," He mumbled.  
  
"That's right Thomas, even though you're allowed back in L'Manburg, you're still **ours**." Sapnap said and pushed him to the ground, immediately leaving after that.  
  
He stayed on the floor, not bothering to get up, he chocked back tears, eventually failing and breaking back down into tears again, he wiped his eyes and got up, going over to Tubbo, "I-is there a-anything else you w-w-want me to see?" He asked  
  
Tubbo nodded, not having seen the previous spectacle, "Yeah, so follow me to the Whitehouse then, it's newly built, I live there, and you will too, it's part of the contract me and Dream made to make you be able to come back, you have to stay by me at all times,"  
  
Tommy sighed slightly, "T-that's ok, I d-don't mind," He said and followed behind him, looking down and playing with his hands.  
  
He heard a loud voice suddenly, "TOMMY! BIG MAN! YOU'RE BACK!" Quackity shouted and ran up to him.  
  
Tommy flinched very obviously and looked to the ground, "B-big Q," He whispered, staying very close to Tubbo.  
  
Quackity looked confused, "Big T? What happened to you?" He asked, looked at his tattered clothes, dirty hair, tear streaked face and beaten up expression.  
  
"O-oh y'know...b-banished by m-my best f-f-friend, a-abused, s-s-suicidal...a-alone on Christmas...t-the usual, b-but it's all m-my fault I-I m-m-messed my l-life up.." He said, trying to make a joke out of it and failing miserably, only succeeding in making tears prickle back at his eyes.  
  
His eyes widened, "Fuck thats bad, do you...want a hug?"  
  
Tommy looked up at him and nodded slightly, being pulled into a big hug by Quackity,   
  
"Man, I missed you so so much,"  
  
"M-missed you t-too B-big Q.." He stuttered, hugging him back.  
  
"Since when did you have a stutter?"  
  
"O-oh...I d-don't really k-know...it k-kinda came a-about....th-through being s-scared to t-talk to anyone...i-in fear that t-they'd hurt me," He said and looked Quackity in the eyes and for the first time he saw Tommy for what he really was, a war broken child, thrown through pain, torn down by the people that he loves, beaten down by everyone, emotionally and physically manipulated into an anxiety ridden, scared, stuttering child, held together by false hope and reassurance.   
  
Quackity pulled him closer, "I'm never letting you go Tommy, ever." He said and looked up at the taller boy, who in this situation felt so so much smaller, "You're basically my brother, well...the closest thing to a brother I've ever had, and I know you have Ghostbur and Technoblade but, I'm here for you ok Toms?"  
  
Tommy nodded and smiled, "Th-thank you B-big Q,"  
  
He nodded and ruffled his hair, walking over to Tubbo, "That kids broken Tubbo,"  
  
Tubbo nodded sadly, "Yeah...I knew it would be bad but not this bad, he's awful....he's nothing of what he used to be...you know he asked for my permission to collect HIS stuff...when it was his! And I'm me! I wasn't exactly gonna say no was I!?!? And he apologised for swearing!!!"  
  
Quackity sighed, "I'm scared for him,"  
  
"I just hope he's able to adapt to here again, he seems terrified of everything..." Tubbo said then saw Tommy walk over to him.  
  
"H-hey um...T-tubbo?"  
  
"Yeah Tommy?"  
  
"Um...c-can I m-m-maybe get s-something to e-eat? I'm o-on 2 h-hearts a-and I h-haven't eaten in.....a w-week or s-so," He whispered then immediately looked down, "S-s-sorry! I'm s-so sorry, I s-shouldn't h-have asked p-please don't h-hurt me," He said frantically and put his hands in front of his face, closing his eyes tightly and crouching down slightly.  
  
Tubbos eyes widened, "Tommy I'm not going to hurt you, I promise, here have baked potato but I'm not going to hurt you I promise,"  
  
He looked up at him and tentatively took it, "S-sorry," H e mumbled then ate the potato, getting up.  
  
Quackity looked extremely concerned but tried to lighten the mood, "TOMMY MY MAN! WANNA GO SEE THE FURRY WITH ME?"  
  
Tommy laughed slightly, "Lets g-go!" He said and followed behind him, smiling slightly and humming the able sisters theme tune, "Do do do do do dododo,"  
  
"So Tommy, your birthdays soon right? 17?" Tubbo asked  
  
He thought for a second, "I-t's February r-right?  
  
"....Tommy it's March," Big Q said  
  
"O-oh...s-sorry the d-date never r-really mattered i-in e-e-exile, b-but if it's M-March then y-yes, A-april 9th," He said and looked down, playing with his hands again, "O-oh Tubbo I g-got you a p-present for y-your birthday...I k-know it was in D-december but I...um, h-here," He said and passed him a knitted jumper, with pictures of bee's sewn into it, "I-it's not the b-best...but I t-tried,"  
  
Tubbo beamed, "Tommy i...thank you, so so so much...man, you don't know how much I missed you I didn't want to exile you, I really didn't,"  
  
He smiled slightly, "I...I k-know,"  
  
"Now let's go see Fundy yeah? Maybe Karl's there as well!"  
  
"O-ok," He said and followed.  
  
Fundy saw the three and ran over, "MR PRESIDENT! BIG Q! ....Tommy?"  
  
"H-hi Fundy," He said and smiled slightly, waving.  
  
"UNCLE TOMMY!" He shouted and ran over to him hugging him tightly, "I missed you man!"  
  
"Same F-fundy, same," He said and hugged him back, after visibly flinching from the impact of the hug.  
  
"Oh my god wow, you look awful! No offence of course!"  
  
He laughed, slightly, "None t-taken, my amazing w-weird little n-nephew,"  
  
Fundy pouted, "I'm not weird! Grandad's weird with all his wings and shit!"  
  
Tommy burst out laughing for the first time in months, hugging Fundy tightly, "Oh f-fuck I missed y-you, all of y-you," He said and pulled them all into a hug.  
  
They all laughed and hugged him back.  
  
"Tommy do you want new clothes, all of your old ones are in your new room, but I doubt they'll fit you, there are probably some that would, or you could ask Ghostbur to borrow some of Wilburs old clothes," Tubbo asked  
  
He nodded, "I'll ask Ghostbur,"  
  
As if on cue, Ghostbur appeared, he'd seen Tommy basically every day in exile, "Hi Tommy! Tubbo, son, druggie!"  
  
"Hey! Thats......accurate!" Quackity said then laughed again  
  
"Hi G-ghostbur! I w-was wondering i-if I c-c-could borrow s-some o-of your o-old clothes? C-c-cause I've g-grown a b-bit...and my o-o-old clothes d-d-don't fit," He asked, smiling slightly.  
  
"Yeah of course...is there no more lads on tour? I like Lads on tour! We got sponsered by Venmo you know Tubbo! We made a massive Venmo logo with Fundy and Dream and we threatened bRaNd that kept sending us letters with money! And we have a prime log!"  
  
Tommy laughed slightly, "W-we didn't g-get sponsered by V-venmo...i-it was a joke bit T-Tubbo,"  
  
"It was fun though! I enjoyed making that logo! Is it still there Uncle Tommy?"  
  
"N-no, we g-got rid o-of it a-after a w-while," He said   
  
"AWWWWWWW! MR PRESIDENT CAN WE BUILD A NEW ONEEEE? HERE?!"  
  
"Fundy you can call me Tubbo, and of course we can," He said and laughed.}  
  
"YAY! VENMO VENMO VENMO VENMO!" He started chanting.  
  
Tommy and Quackity joined in, "VENMO VENMO VENMO VENMO!"  
  
Ghsotbur beamed, "LADS ON TOUR 2.0 L'MANBURG EDITION!"  
  
Tommy laughed then heard a beep from his communicator and looked down  
  
 _Technoblade has whispered to you "Tom. Heard you're in L'Manburg and not doing too good. I'm coming over with Dad"_


	3. How could you just let me be attacked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Technoblade comes and realises how broken Tommy is..and by god he's more than pissed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FLOOFFFFF

Tommy smiled, he was finally home, and now his brother and dad were coming to visit! Life was looking up! Everything was oka-  
  
"TOMMY! HERE! NOW!" Dream shouted from behind him.  
  
He hurried to his feet and ran over, "D-dream?" He asked  
  
"What the FUCK do you think you're doing?" He asked, grabbing Tommys arm tightly.  
  
"I...I w-was just l-looking a-a-around," He stuttered, looking down.  
  
Dream slapped him hard in the face, Look at me when I'm talking to you, you brat. And you were just looking around huh? Did I fucking give you permission?"  
  
"N-no I j-just thought t-that I w-was allowed t-to look a-a-around a bit," He whispered, looking at Dream out of fear.  
  
He laughed, "You thought you were allowed to? Tommy you can't do ANYTHING without my permission. You're FUCKING LUCKY, that I've let you back into this country, and you go behind me to look around? I didn't think I'd have to do this again but seeing as you are so **stupid** you couldn't remember, I'm going to have to lay down the rules again, do you remember them or did you forget them as well?"  
  
He flinched and held back tears, "Y-yes I r-r-remember a-and I'm s-sorry Dream I'm s-s-so sorry,"  
  
"You should be sorry you pathetic excuse for a human being. Now the rules. Number 1: You do **nothing** without my permission. Number 2: No armour. Number 3: No weapons. Number 4: You do **anything** to defy us, me, Sapnap, George or Punz, and there **will** be consequences. Number 5: You are **mine**. Anything you do, I find out. Anything that happens to you. I find out. Number 6: Anything you own is **mine**." He said then squeezed Tommys arm harder, "You got it?"  
  
Tommy started crying quietly and nodded silently.  
  
"I want an answer not a pathetic nod,"  
  
"O-ok, w-we're friends r-right? You're o-only doing t-this cause y-you c-care about me...right?" He whispered, he genuinely believed that.  
  
Dream shook his head dissaprovingly, "Tommy tommy tommy, pathetic, lonely little Tommyinnit. You mean NOTHING to me, you're like a little bug that I can't shake away."  
  
"B-but," Tommy started, the tears flowingn more now.  
  
"TOMMY! You are an absolutely, absolutely useless child!" Dream shouted, intent on continuing, not seeing Technoblade and Philza in the distance, runnign toward Tommy, able to hear everything beeing shouted.

"WITHOUT A DOUBT THE MOST USELESS KID IN THE WHOLE WORLD! YOU ARE AN ABSOLUTELY ABSOLUTLEY USELESS CHILD! A CHILD WHO WOULD HAVE BEEN DEAD IF IT WEREN'T FOR ME!" He shouted, pushing Tommy to the ground.  
  
He curled up in a ball, hands over his ears in floods of tears and shaking, "N-no, I'm n-not!"

"WHY CAN'T YOU UNDERSTAND! YOU ARE AN ABSOLUTLEY ABSOLUTLEY USELESS CHILD! SUCH A SAD, VERY SAD, GOOD FOR NOTHING KID! YOU ARE AN ABSOULTLEY ABSOLUTLEY USELSS CHILD! IT WILL BE ME MYSELF YOUR GUARDIAN! WHO WILL SAVE YOU! YOU'RE USELESS! PATHETIC! A NOBODY! YOU'RE WORTHLESS! YOU CAN'T MAKE FRIENDS! YOU CAN'T EVEN BRING UP ENOUHG CORAGE TO VOICE YOUR OWN OPINION! ONLY SOB AND HOPE I'LL STOP! WELL THE TRUTH HURTS DOESN'T IT TOMMYINNIT! YOU'RE HORRID, STUPID, COMPLETLEY AND UTTERLY PATHETIC CHILD!" He screamed then kicked Tommy and teleported away.  
,  
Tommy kept sobbing into his knees and shaking violently, until he felt someone pull him into a tight hug, he assumed it was Dream and flinched, "I'm s-so sorry! I'm s-s-s-sorry! P-please don't h-hurt me!" He rambled and put his hands in front of his face, "P-please don't h-hurt me,"  
  
Techno's heart broke for Tommy, he pulled him into his lap and moved his hands away from his face, hugging him closer to him and stroking his hair, "Shh, it's me Tommy, It's your brother, I'm not gonna hurt you,"  
  
He looked up, his eyes puffy, the light in them gone, he looked completely broken, "T-techie?" He asked, his voice sounding a lot younger than he wanted it to.  
  
He nodded, "I'm here Tommy, I'm here,"  
  
Tommy hugged him back, "M' missed y-you T-techie,"  
  
"I missed you too TomTom, so so much, now can you tell me what happened, because I don't really know?"  
  
He opened his mouth to speak then closed it and burst into tears again, shaking his head, "D-dream h-h-hurt me a-a-again," He choked out through sobs.  
  
His eyes widened and he held him closer, "Shh, shh it's ok, I'm here now, you're safe with me, you're safe with me,"  
  
"C-can we go h-home?" He asked,  
  
"Home as in where me and dad live?"  
  
Tommy nodded weakly  
  
"Of course we can Tom Tom," He said and picked him up, he was too light, dangerously light. And Techno was **pissed.** No-one hurt his family. Dream was DEAD. He kept stroking Tommys hair, "I'm here for you ok, I'm here for you,"  
  
"I'm s-scared T-techie," Tommy said, the fear evident in his shaking voice.   
  
"I'll protect you, I'll always protect you Tommy, I'm never letting you go,"  
  
"You p-promise...b-because T-tubbo s-s-said that a-and then h-he let m-me be a-attacked,"  
  
"Tommy, you know Theseus, all of his friends left him, because being a hero....you never win anything,"  
  
"I j-just want m-m-my old l-life b-back, before t-the wars a-and the e-exile, in s-summer, when I-it was u-us as a f-family, a-and Tubbo a-as my best f-friend,"  
  
"Sometimes I wish it was like the old times as well TomTom," He said, opening the door to his house, "DAD I'M HOME! I HAVE TOM WITH ME!" He shouted up.  
  
Tommy flinched, "M' n-no like sh-shouting,"

"Sorry TomTom, I'm just gonna talk to dad and then I'll be back yeah?" He said, putting him on the couch with a blanket and some mushroom soup.  
  
"O-ok...p-please don't l-leave me,"  
  
"I won't Tommy," He said then closed the door and hugged Philza, "Dad....they've broken him, completely,"  
  
"What do you mean? He's alright isn't he?"  
  
"No..he...for starters he has a stutter, I didn't bring it up because I didn't want to make him more insecure than he is, but thats there, from trauma probably. Then he apologises for everything, like...everything. He's really afraid that I'm going to leave him, he was in tears the whole time, he keeps flinching and thinking I'm going to hurt him. And when I was running over to him...Dream was hitting him and attacking him and abusing him...emotionally and physically. I want to kill that green bastard. He's ruined Tommy," He ranted, pacing the room.  
  
Philza sighed, "That arsehole. Right I'm going to go see Tommy," He said and opened the door, "TomTom?"  
  
Tommy looked up and ran to him hugging him tightly, "D-dad,"  
  
"It's me Tommy, I'm here,"  
  
"H-huggles?"  
  
"With me and Techie?"  
  
"Y-yes please," He whispered.   
  
Philza nodded and picked him up again, sitting on the sofa with Tommy on his lap and Techno cuddled next to him, "I missed you two, so much," He said.  
  
Techno smiled, "So did I," He said then went on his communicator  
  
_Technoblade whispered to WilburSoot 'Come over to mine and dads, Toms here and we want the whole family'  
__WilburSoot whispered to Technoblade 'I'm coming! :) '  
  
_Not long after, Ghostbur came into the room and joined the hug without saying a word.  
  
"Hey TomTom," Philza asked after about 20 minutes of just hugging.  
  
"Y-yeah dad?"  
  
"Do you want me to invite your friends, they've been concerned about you, they're messaging me,"  
  
"Wh-who?"  
  
"Big Q, Fundy...the little kid, Niki, Karl and Ranboo,"  
  
Tommys eyes widened, "Y-yes! W-we could h-have a g-g-games night!"  
  
Philza giggled, "Good idea," He said and sent them all confirmation to come over.  
  
"Lads on tour extended edition! Like I said yesterday!" Ghostbur said.  
  
Tommy nodded, "Lads o-on tour w-with more l-lads a-and a WOMAN!" He said, acting a little more like his past self.  
  
Techno beamed, "I don't know what the hell Lads on Tour is but I'm in! BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD BABY!"  
  
At that moment Fundy ran in, with Big Q, Niki, Karl and Ranboo behind them, "THE BLOOD GOD HAS A CHILD?"  
  
Everyone burst out laughing.  
  
"Its an expression Fundy," Big Q said and sat next to Karl on the carpet.  
  
Fundy ran over to Wilbur and hugged him, "Daddy! I missed you! Even though you've only been gone for like 3 hours!"  
  
"Missed you too Funds,"  
  
Niki smiled, "I baked cookies for everyone!"  
  
Tommy bum shuffled over to Niki and hugged her, "Th-thank you for coming...thank all o-of you f-f-for coming,"  
  
"No problem Big T,"  
  
"Y-yeah! I'm Big T! A-and I'm...I'm f-f-fucking a-awesome me!" He said, feeling a little more confident.  
  
"ME GUSTA TOMMY!" Big Q shouted.  
  
"M-ME GUSTAAAA!"  
  
"A-and now w-we take a m-m-minute to r-remember Mexican D-dream," He said and was silent for less than a second before running to Techno's chests and pulling out a disc and putting it in the jukebox. "G-guys lets d-d-dance!" He said, dancing randomly, like he had no care in the world.  
  
They all ran over dancing with him.  
  
"Technoblade you b-bah!"  
  
"No I've bahed too much!"  
  
"W-well I'm not r-rapping if you don't b-bah! It's a h-hand in hand r-r-relationship my f-friend!"   
  
He sighed, holding back laughing, and started, "Bah....bah....bah,"  
  
Philza burst out laughing at his sons, Wilbur bahing along with Techno while Tommy nodded along to the beat.  
  
"PHILZA! H-his name i-is Philza Minecraft a-and he i-is quite o-old! He is m-married to a woman and th-that is interesting! Technoblade h-has a golden c-crown! I a-am MASSIVE! I AM MASSIVE! Wilbur S-soot is a m-musician! H-he sings about women which I f-find cool! T-technoblade wears a g-gown! In th-that g-gown he doesn't o-own knives!" He rapped, laughing and jumping around, while everyone danced around the jukebox.  
  
"OHHHHHHHHHH!" Wilbur called.  
  
"Babahhdabaaaa!" Techno sung  
  
"Y-your verse Wilbur! You ready? D-duhdudududddduuuuu!"  
  
Wilbur nodded and started dancing, "ALRIGHT! HERE WE GO YEAH! His name is Fundy and he is a furry! He is also my son...which is weird! His mother is a salmon! That is ODD! THAT IS ODD! Nihachu is a girl she can bake quite well which I find awesome! Quackity sometimes is naked! When he's naked! He sells drugs!" He rapped making everyone burst out laughing again.  
  
It was like...for just one night, all the good in the world had been restored.  
  
**Meanwhile in L'Manburg  
**

Tubbo shook hands with Dream then looked up to him and Sapnap, "So we have a deal?"  
  
"We do." Dream said then they both dissapeared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Evil writer noises**
> 
> Y'all about to get some evil


	4. A life of peace before this mess

Tommy woke up in an unfamiliar bed, he was wrapped in warm fuzzy blankets with a note next to him.  
  
 _'Hey Tom!_  
 _This is your new room! I've made you cocoa and cookies, they're on the side. I'm out hunting right now but I'll be back soon! If you go downstairs Dads there so he'll make you breakfast. Ghostbur, Big Q, little Fundy, Karl, Niki and Ranboob are here as well in the guest rooms and Ghostbur and Fundy in their actual rooms. Can you tell me what your favourite meal is so we can have it one night?_  
 _Love you,_  
 _Techie ♡'_  
  
He read it and giggled to himself, drinking the hot cocoa, "DADDY?" He called, still sounding a lot younger than he wanted to...He also hadn't said that since he was very young, it just slipped out.  
  
Phil walked in and smiled, sitting on the end of his bed, "Hi Tommy,"  
  
"Can I h-have pancakes f-for breakf-fast please?" He asked, smiling slightly, pulling the blankets up to his chest.  
  
He laughed a little, "Of course we can Tom, everyone else is up by the way! It's nearly midday! Would you like to come downstairs?"  
  
"Y-yeah! ...but I d-don't have a-anything to wear," He said, he was still wearing the old tattered rags.  
  
"You do actually Tommy, we got you loads of new clothes, they're all in your closet,"  
  
"R-really!?"  
  
"Yup, and new armour!"  
  
He smiled and hugged his tightly, "Th-thanks dad,"  
  
"No problem kiddo," He said and hugged him back, ruffling his hair then leaving the room to let him change.  
  
Tommy went to the closet and opened it, there were piles of new t shirts, jumpers, jeans. And so many pyjamas. He looked outside, they did live in the Antarctic empire, so it was freezing, and he knew he wasn't going outside today. He chose a green dinosaur onesie with soft red spikes. It was extremely fluffy. He put it on and smiled at himself in the mirror. The blue was slowly returning to his eyes, he didn't look so dirty or tired, he looked like a normal kid.  
  
Tommy grabbed the stuffed bear he'd been cuddling in his sleep and walked downstairs.  
  
"AWWWWW!" Niki said when she saw him, and she wasn't wrong, he looked like a little kid again.  
  
He went bright red and ran over to Philza hiding his face in his chest.  
  
"You look so cuteee!" Ghostbur said  
  
"Th-thank you," He stuttered out of embarrassment.  
  
"Its a compliment TomTom, you look as little as Fundy," Karl said  
  
Fundy pouted, "IM NOT LITTLE IM TWELVE! AND IM A BIG MAN LIKE UNCLE TOMMY! IVE FOUGHT IN WARS AND SHIT!"  
  
Quackity sighed, "Sadly you've both fought in wars, but it doesn't change the fact that you're both adorable little kids,"  
  
He was still bright red but just sat on the sofa and hugged his stuffie close to him, "L-lets change the s-subject,"  
  
"Ok then Tommy, we all got you Christmas presents, because well we couldn't see you then...so what better time than now," Ranboo said.  
  
"W-wait really?" He asked, sounding very vulnerable.  
  
"Yeah," Karl said and pulled in a huge bag, as if on cue Techno walked in and put everything he'd hunted into the kitchen  
  
"Ooh! We're doing the gifts now! Ok! And aww Tommys wearing a onesieee! My cute little baby bwother," He said using baby talk, making Tommy even more embarrassed.  
  
"Shush!" Tommy squealed and blushed even more out of embarrassment, hiding his face behind the bear plushie.  
  
Techno giggled and went up to him, attacking him with tickles.  
  
"STOP ITTT!" He squealed again, kicking everywhere.  
  
"Say that you're a baby and I'll stop,"  
  
"N-never!" He said through laughter.  
  
"Then Big Man I'm not stopping!"  
  
"Pleaseee!"  
  
"Nope!" He said, still tickling him.  
  
"F-fine! I'm a b-baby I'm a baby!" He said still laughing.  
  
Techno laughed and stopped tickling him, pulling him into his lap, "My wittle baby bwother,"  
  
Tommy buried his head into Techno's chest and wrapped his legs around his waist.  
  
He smiled softly and stroked his hair, "You're getting a little bit too tall to do this now big man,"  
  
He shook his head, "M' don't care,"  
  
"Ok then Tommy," He said  
  
Philza smiled at them then looked to everyone, "The pancakes are ready! Then after that we'll do the gifts!"  
  
Everyone got up and walked over, sitting at the table. Techno tried to get up but Tommy didn't get off him.  
  
"C-carry me?" He whispered, Techno only just caught it.  
  
"Pardon Tom?"  
  
He looked up, his face red in embarrassment, holding the stuffed animal close, "C-c-carry me?"  
  
His heart melted, "Of course TomTom," He said and picked him up easily, carrying him over to the table and sitting in his lap.  
  
Tommy smiled at everyone.  
  
"Wait wait wait, you three are actually brothers? And Phil's actually your dad?" Karl asked.  
  
They all nodded slowly.  
  
"Are you only just now working that out?" Quackity asked.  
  
"No no no, I just thought it was a family dynamic, I didn't think y'all were actually family!"  
  
Ghostbur laughed softly, "Yeah, me and Technoblade are twins, he's 2 minutes older. Then there's Tommy who's 8 years younger than us so will never not be our baby brother,"  
  
Tommy stuck his tounge out at Ghostbur, "I d-didn't choose w-when I was b-born!" He said, a mouthful of pancake in his mouth.  
  
"Nope, I did," Philza said then wiped the crumbs away from Tommys mouth making him blush again in embarrassment.  
  
Fundy looked at Wilbur, "How do people have babies?" He asked innocently.  
  
Wilbur nearly spat out his pancake, "Um...I'll tell you when you're older Funds,"  
  
"Ok!" He said then carried on eating his pancakes.  
  
Quackity laughed, "Basically Fundy when two people love eachother very much they-"  
  
"SHUSH! DON'T RUIN THE INNOCENCE OF MY PRECIOUS BABIES!" She said gesturing to Fundy and Tommy.  
  
"Surely Tommy knows," Ranboo said.  
  
Tommy looked up, "K-knows what?"  
  
"How people have babies!"  
  
He thought for a minute, "St-storks right?"  
  
His eyes widened, "Fuck you are innocent. For a man who talks about drugs all day, you are so so innocent,"  
  
Tommy shrugged, "Ok then,"  
  
Philza looked at them all and laughed, "No ruining my baby son and my grandsons innocence, ever, it's a crime,"  
  
Karl nodded, "Never mess with Tommy or Fundy, Philza will stab you," He said aloud, writing it in his book.  
  
"Whats that book?" Techno asked  
  
"Oh it's advice, like, Never side with Dream and Don't trust Technoblade...except now we're all siding with Technoblade so lets cross that outtt!"  
  
Techno laughed, "I was very surprised when you all agreed to be honest. And you know me, I'm more against government than anyone, and you're all under Tubbo, however, we all know that Dream, he just wants one overarching government, one to rule all, and thats why he has to go down. For the safety of all of us, and for the future residents of this land. I don't want people to be scared of going outside in fear of being killed. And thats what will happen. I'll ask you all a question. Have you ever heard of the story of Prometheus? Prometheus helped the humans, going against Zeus, he gave them fire. And you know what happened to him, Prometheus, a hero? Zeus punished him, he left him to a life of eternal torment, and the humans he helped? Did they help him, no, no they didn't. And so the moral is. Hero's never win. So if we want to win. We can't go all safe." He said then immediately went back to eating his pancakes like he hadn't just given a really deep monologue.  
  
Tommy looked at him and snuggled more into his lap, "I d-don't want t-to hurt a-anymore T-techie," He said, playing with the zip on his onesie.  
  
His heart broke for him again and he held him closer, "You won't hurt anymore Toms, we'll all protect you," He said and stroked his hair.  
  
Niki went over and bent down to Tommys level, she held one of his hands, "None of us are going to let you get hurt Tommy. But we're going to take down Dream, no matter what it takes,"  
  
"Y-you promise?" He asked, looking at everyone, tears welling up in his eyes again.  
  
Fundy nodded, "We promise! Butcher army and all....just not trying to kill your brother! Just Dream!"  
  
Ranboo laughed slightly, "We're taking him down bois,"  
  
Phil smiled at them all, "Now should we do the presents we got for TomTom?"  
  
Everyone nodded and ran off to get the presents, Techno put Tommy down on the sofa then went to get his.  
  
Tommy played with his hands, "Y-you guys d-d-didn't have t-to get me a-anything,"  
  
"We did though, we felt so bad for not sending you anything or coming to see you," Karl said  
  
He smiled slightly, "Th-thank you,"  
  
Ghosbur nodded and put his present in the pile.

Fundy waved his arms in the air, "UNCLE TOMMY UNCLE TOMMY OPEN MINE FIRST OPEN MINE FIRST!" He shouted making Tommy flinch.  
  
"Fundy. We don't shout around Uncle Tommy any more ok?" Ghostbur said, sounding serious.  
  
"Oh...ok then, sorry Uncle Tommy, but please open mine first,"  
  
Tommy giggled, "No w-worries Funds, a-and ok," he said and opened Fundys present, it was a backpack with Tomathy sewn into it in orange. "Awww th-thank you Fundy," He said and hugged him.  
  
"No problem! I made it myself!" He said and hugged him back.  
  
Quackity passed Tommy his present, "This one's from me Tomathy,"  
  
He looked at him, "I am c-concerned as to w-whats in h-here Big Q,"  
  
He laughed, "Don't be, trust me,"

"That i-is the w-worst advice I've e-ever been given b-but ok," He said and opened it, it was a beanie like Quackitys, but in red and white. He smiled and put it on, "ME GUSTA BIG Q!"

Big Q smiled, "ME GUSTA TOMMY!"  
  
Phil passed him his present, "This took me a long time to find,"

Tommy opened it intrigued, it was a pair of elytra, his eyes widened and he tackled Philza in a hug, "Thank y-you so m-much!!!"

"No problem son,"

Ghostbur then passed Tommy a very big present.

He ripped the wrapping paper of excitedly, "A G-GUITAR! YAY! C-CAN YOU T-TEACH ME Y-YOU NEW S-SONG?"

He chuckled softly, "Of course Tommy,"

"YES!"

Niki giggled, "Open mine open mine!" She said

He looked for it and opened it, finding three new stuffed animals and a VERY fluffy blanket, he smiled a lot. "Thank y-you Nikki, s-so much...s-s-seriously,"

"Aww no problem Toms...can I call you Toms? Like I know Philza and Techno and Wilbur do but I don't know if I'm allowed to cause I'm not related to you or anything,"

He though for a second, "Y-yeah you can...I l-like it w-when people c-call me that,"  
  
Niki smiled and hugged him, "Philza I'm stealing your son,"  
  
"Oh come onnnn! You've already stolen one of them!" He said and laughed.  
  
Karl pushed a present toward Tommy, "Its not the best...but I tried?"  
  
Tommy smiled and opened it, it was a very colourful hoodie, "I l-love it!" He said and felt the soft inside.  
  
He smiled, "I'm glad,"  
  
Ranboo threw a bag at him, "Open it,"  
  
"That's a h-harsh way of g-giving a present!" He said jokingly and opened the bag to see an icecream machine....a literal icecream machine, "...YOU D-DIDN'T!"  
  
He laughed, "I did,"  
  
"YES! G-GET IN!"  
  
Ranboo smiled, "It's good you like it, I knew you wanted one."  
  
"Ok who's left?" Philza asked.  
  
Techno looked to Tommy, "My gift is in parts, so.First things first take this," He said and gave him a book shaped present.  
  
He opened it, it was Greek mythology, pretty much every myth. "W-woah!"  
  
He smirked, "Now you'll understand Theseus. So for the second part. Henry...was your cow am I right?" He asked.  
  
Tommy nodded slowly, "Y-yeah..."   
  
"Put you coat, boots, hat and gloves on, all of you, then follow me outside,"  
  
Tommy scrambled to put his stuff on, following Techno outside, "Wh-where are we g-going?" He stuttered.  
  
"You'll see," Techno said and led him into a barn, showing him a cow that looked identical to Henry, it had a name tag saying 'New Henry'

He beamed, "THANK YOU! S-SO MUCH! OH MY G-GOD!"  
  
He smiled at him, "No problem Toms, he's yours to keep, new Henry, but thats not the last part," He said and led him to a wall, everyone else was already there. "Stand here Tommy,"  
  
"A-are you going t-to kill me?"  
  
"No, that would be stupid I would have stabbed you ages ago!"  
  
"F-fair enough," He said and stood there.  
  
Techno placed a button, making Tommy flinch slightly, "Press it,"  
  
He pressed it tentatively. The wall started dissapearing into the mountain, to reveal a room, covered wall to wall in wither skulls, chests full of weapons and armour. And finally a fully enchanted set of netherite armour on a stand.   
  
"WELCOME HOME THESEUS!" Techno boomed.  
  
Tommy looked at everything in awe, "I w-woah, this i-is...incredible,"  
  
Techno nodded, "WE'RE GOING TO TAKE THEM DOWN!" he shouted and handed out full netherite weapons and armour to everyone. Giving Tommy the fully enchanted set at the front.  
  
"Y-you're all i-in on this?"   
  
A chorus of yes' responded.  
  
"This will be the biggest coup ever. Except no government," Philza said.  
  
Niki nodded, "We need this nation back, no matter what it takes. And we can't be under a government, we've learnt that, now Tubbo's turning into...Schlatt,"  
  
Tommy smiled at them all, "I.....WE'RE G-GONNA DO T-THIS!"  
  
Philza picked Tommy up and put his on his shoulders, "Damn right we are,"  
  
"Best family ever," Tommy said then took his armour off and put it back on the stands, everyone followed suit then left the room, going back into the house.  
  
Tommy sat on the sofa, now in his onesie again, "C-can we w-watch a m-movie?"  
  
Techno smiled and nodded, "Course we can," He said and sat next to Tommy, pulling him into his lap again and for one of the first times in his life being a genuinely good big brother.  
  
He smiled and cuddled into his chest again, still holding the stuffed bear.  
  
"What movie?" Quackity asked, holding the remote control.  
  
Ranboo looked up, "Tangled?"  
  
Niki smiled, "Tangled is Pogchamp!"  
  
"I like disney, it's cool," Karl said  
  
Philza smiled  
  
Wilbur looked for the dvd, "I found it!"  
  
Tommy blushed out of embarrassment, "Y-you don't m-mind me w-watching D-disney....Dream s-said it w-was babyish,"   
  
Techno held Tommy closer, "Dream is a bitchboy and you deserved nothing he said or did to you," He said protectively.  
  
"B-but he w-was kind o-of right...i-it is babyish f-for me t-to wear o-onesie's a-all day a-and c-c-carry around s-stuffed animals a-and want to watch d-disney," He said looking down.  
  
"No no no Tommy it's not, it's a coping mechanism isn't it?"  
  
He nodded slightly  
  
"Then it's not babyish in the slightest, you can do whatever you want and who the fuck is he to judge you,"  
  
"Th-thank you," He stuttered.  
  
"No problem Tommy, now do you want anything to eat before we watch the film, seeing as it's coming up 5pm?"  
  
"....d-do we have ch-chicken nuggets?" He stuttered.  
  
He laughed softly, "We do, Dad can you put some nuggets on?"  
  
Philza smiled and put them in the oven before sitting back down.  
  
Niki put the movie on and smiled.  
  
Tommy started quietly singing along, "Seven am the usual morning line-up, start on the chores then sweep till the floors all clean!" He sung, perfectly might I add.  
  
Karl looked at him and smiled but didn't say anything.  
  
"Polish and wax do laundry and mop and shine up! Sweep again and by then it's like 7.15! And so I'll read a book or maybe two or three, I'll add a few new painting to my gallery! I'll play guitar and knit and cook and basically just wonder when will my life begin!" He carried on singing, louder now, everyone could hear him and was now more focused on his singing than the movie's singing.  
  
"Then after lunch it's puzzles and darts and baking! Paper mache a bit of ballet and chesss!" He sung, getting up and copying Rapunzel on the movie's actions. "Pottery and ventriolquy, candle making! Then i'll stretch, maybe sketch! Take a climb! Sew a dress! And I'll re-read the books if I have time to spare! I'll paint the walls some more I'm sure there's room somewhere! And then I'll brush and brush and brush and brush my hair! Stuck in the same place I've always been," He sung, when he sung the last line he curled back into Techno's lap, it obviously making him a little emotional, "And I'll keep wondering and wondering and wondering and wondering! When will my life begin!"  
  
Techno wiped the tears away from Tommys eyes, looking at him sypathetically.  
  
"And tomorrow night, the lights will appear, just like they do on my birthday each year! What is it like, out there where they glow? Now that I'm older, Dream might just let me go!" He sung changing the last line. He looked around, blushing with embarrassment, "I...I'm s-sorry,"  
  
Ghostbur looked at him, "Don't apologise! Your singing is amazing!"  
  
"Your a really good singer Tom," Ranboo said.  
  
He smiled, "I r-relate to Rapunzel a-alot...the w-whole...stuck i-in one p-place, s-same d-day e-every day...o-only seeing o-one person thing," He said making hand gestures.  
  
Techno held him even closer, "Not a good princess to relate to, you are traumatised as fuck my friend,"  
  
Tommy nodded, "Y-yeah I k-know that, n-now lets c-carry on watching!"  
  
Niki unpaused the film and they carried on.  
  
Mother knows best eventually came on.  
  
"Ooh so this would be like Dreams song right Toms?" Karl asked  
  
He nodded, "Y-yeah basically,"  
  
Karl got up and found a paper plate, he quickly drew a smiley face on it and turned it into a mask, "Playing the role of Dream playing the role of mother gothel is....KARL JACOBSSS! And playing the role of Tommy playing the role of Rapunzel is THOMAS MINECRAFT!"   
  
Tommy giggled and got up, fully ready to act out the rest of the movie pretending it was about his situation.  
  
Everyone watched intrigued as to how they'd do this.  
  
"NIKI! START THE SONG!" Karl said then started acting, "You want to go outside? Why Tommy! Look at you as fragile as a flower! Still a little sapling! Just a sprout! You know why you stay up here in exile!"  
  
"I know but!" Tommy protested, before Karl interrupted, both of them in 'character' of course.  
  
He grabbed Tommys arm, "That's right! To keep you safe and sound dear! Guess I always knew this day was coming!" He sung acting very over dramatic, "Knew that soon you want to leave the tent! Soon! But not yet!"  
  
"But!"  
  
"Shhh! Trust me pet! Dreammmmm knows best!" He sung then turned the lights off, ran behind Tommy and turned them back on, "Dream knows best! Listen to Dream dear! It's a scary world out there! Dream knows best! One way or another! Something will go wrong I swear! Creepers, Mobs! Technoblade and Tubbo! Sapnap and George! THE PLAGUE!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"But-!"  
  
"Also large bugs! Men with pointy swords and stop no more you'll just upset me!" He said and put a hand to his forehead, doing an amazing job at pretending to be Dream , Tommy was holding back laughter. "Dreamies right here! Dream will protect you! Darling here's what I suggest! Skip the drama! Give me your armourrrr! Dreamieeee knows best!" He said then erupted into eveil laughter.  
  
Techno got up and threw Karl a lime green hoodie, throwing Tommy his bandanna to let them carry on acting, in time with the movie.  
  
"Dream knows best! Take it from your Dreamie! On your own you won't survive! Sloppy underdressed! Immature, clumsy!" He said and tripped Tommy, making sure of course that he fell onto the sofa and not the floor. "Please they'll eat you up aliveeee! Gulliable, Naive! Positively Grubby! Ditzy and a bit well. hmm vague! Plus I believe! Getting kinda chubby! I'm just saying cause I love you!"  
  
"W-wrong british g-guy Dream!"  
  
"Dreamie understands! Dream's here to help you! ALL I HAVE IS ONE REQUESTTT!" he said and pulled Tommy into an obviously overpowered hug, "Tommy?"  
  
"Y-yes?" He acted  
  
"Don't ever ask to leave your exile again."  
  
"Yes D-dream," He acted and looked down.  
  
"I love you very much dear,"  
  
"I...l-love you more," He whispered.  
  
"I love you most...Don't forget it! You'll regret it! Dream! Knows! Best!" He said then turned the lights off, taking off his mask and sitting down, before turning them back on, leaving a bemused Tommy in the middle of the room.  
  
Tommy smiled, "THAT W-WAS SO F-FUN! I L-LOVE THAT C-CAUSE LIKE...IT'S F-FUN TO ACT, KNOWING Y-YOUR NOT A-ACTUALLY DREAM!"  
  
Karl beamed, "Lets do it for the whole movie then!"  
  
"YES!"  
  
Big Q laughed, "Y'all are mad I swear,"  
  
Eventally they got to I have a Dream.  
  
"H-how are w-we gonna d-do this one?" Tommy asked.   
  
"I HAVE AN IDEA!" Ranboo said, "So you know how the Dream Team made you think they were good, we could do it like that, and then say Ghostbur could be Flynn?"  
  
"YES!" Ghostbur said.  
  
"LETS GOOO!" Niki said and started the song.  
  
Karl went to the front in his 'Dream' outfit, "I'm malicious mean and scary! My sneer could curdle dairy! And violence-wise my hands are not the cleanest! But despite my evil look and my temper and my mask! I've always yearned to be a concert pianist! Can't you see me on the stage performing mozart! Tickling the ivories till they gleam! Yep I'd rather be called DEADLY! For my killer show tune medely! Cause way down deep inside I've got a dream!"  
  
"He's got a Dream!" Everyone but Tommy and Ghostbur sung, "He's got a Dream!"  
  
"See I ain't as cruel and vicious as I seem! Though I do like breaking femurs! You can count me with the Dreamers! Like everybody else I've got a Dream!"  
  
Ranboo ran in front of Karl in a makeshift Sapnap costume, "I've got scars and lumps and bruises! And something here that oozes! And lets not even mention my complexion! But despite my stupid pets and my goiter and my swords! I really want to make a love connection! Can't you see me with a special little lady! Rowing in a row boat down the stream! Though I'm one old violent blighter! I'm a lover! Not a fighter! Cause way down deep inside I've got a Dream! I've got a Dream!"  
  
"He's got a Dream!"  
  
"I've got a Dream!"  
  
"He's got a Dream!"  
  
"And I know one day romance will reign supreme! Though my face leaves people screaming! There's a child behind it dreaming! Like everybody else I've got a dream!"  
  
Karl went to the front again, "George would like to quit and be a florist!" He said and gestured to Quackity in a very bad George costume, "Purpled does interior designnn! Punz is into mime! Erets cupcakes are sublime! Dream he knits! Sapnap sews! George does little puppet shows! And H BOMB HE COLLECTS CERAMIC UNICORNNSSS! What about you?" He said and got very close to Ghsotburs face.  
  
In character he started badly dancing, "I have dreams like you, no really! Just much less touchy feely! See I don't really remember that well! Maybe one day I'll be home! Tanned and rested and alone! Surround by enormous piles of blueeee!"  
  
Tommy ran to the front and in character put his hand up eagerly, "I'VE GOT A DREAM!"  
  
"He's got a dream!"  
  
"I've got a dream!"  
  
"He's got a Dream!"  
  
"I just wanna see L'Manburgs lanterns gleammmm! And with every passing hour I'm so glad I left Logstedshire! Like all you lovely folks I've got a dream!"  
  
Everyone moved together like a choir, "HE'S GOT A DREAM! HE'S GOT A DREAM!! THEY GOT A DREAM! WE'VE GOT A DREAM! So our differences ain't really that extremeeee! WE'RE ONE BIG TEAMMM!"  
  
Kalr ran to the front again, "CALL US BRUTAL!" He sung as Dream.  
  
"SICK!" Ranboo sung as Sapnap  
  
"SADISTIC!" Quackity sung as George. "AND GROTESQULEY OPTIMISTIC!"   
  
"CAUSE WAY DOWN DEEP INSIDE WE GOT A DREAM!" The three of them sung  
  
"I've got a dream!" Everyone sung five times. "YES WAY DOWN DEEP INSIDE I'VE GOT A DREAMMM!"  
  
They burst out laughing together and carried on watching the film until they got to the last song, I see the light, now the problem with this song, is that it's romantic, and no one there was in a relationship.  
  
Techno thought, "I know how we could do it, me saving Tommy from L'Manburg, making him see it properly, not through rose tinted glasses? So we don't do romantic love but like...brotherly love?"  
  
Tommy nodded, "Good idea,"  
  
"Wait you sing Techno?" Niki asked.  
  
He went red, "Sometimes," He mumbled then the song started.  
  
Tommy went to the front, "All those days, watching from the windows, all those years, outside looking in, all that time, never even knowing, just how blind I've been! Now I'm here," He sung, gesturing to the house they were in, "Blinking in the starlight, now I'm here! Suddenly I see, standing here! It's oh so clear! I'm where I'm meant to be!" He said and gestured to all his family around him, "And at last I see the light! And it's like the fog had lifted! And at last I see the light! And it's like the sky is new! And it's warm! And real! And bright! And my world has somehow shifted!" He sat down and looked To Philza, Wilbur, Technoblade and Fundy, pulling them close to him, "All at once, everything looks different, Now that I see youuu!" He sung, again gesturing to them.  
  
  
Technoblade sucked in a breath and got up, "All those days, chasing down a daydream, All those years, living in a blur! All that time, never truly seeing, things...the way they were. Now he's back, shining in his armour, Now he's here, suddenly I know, If he's here, It's crystal clear! We're where we're meant to go!" He sung and helped Tommy up, holding his hands and looking at him,  
  
"And at last I see the light!" They sung together.  
  
"And it's like the fog has lifted," Techno sung.  
  
"And at last I see the light!"  
  
"And it's like our familys new!" Tommy sung.  
  
"And it's warm and real and bright! And our world has somehow shifted," They sung together again. "All at once, everything is different, Now that I see you....now that i see youuuu!" They finished and Techno pulled Tommy, Philza, Ghostbur and Fundy into a big hug, crying quietly, before wiping the tears away quickly. "I'm not crying! I'm just...allergies!" he tried to defend.  
  
Everyone clapped and smiled.  
  
"You guys are so sweet," Niki said.  
  
"We're a family, families stick together," Philza said and smiled.  
  
Tommy nodded, "I m-missed you guys s-so much,"  
  
"We missed you too Toms,"  
  
"Yay family! Does anyone want any blue?" Wilbur asked handing out blue to everyone.  
  
Tommy giggled, "Yay blue!" He said and put his chicken nugget plate in the dishwasher with everyone elses, "N-niki?" He asked  
  
"Yeah Tommy?"   
  
"C-can we m-make cake? I-if Techie-Techno! Techno! Says i-it's ok,"  
  
Techno giggled and went up behind him, hugging him from behind, "Techie says it's ok, and you can call me Techie you don't have to be embarrassed, you did as a little kid,"  
  
He went even more red, "S-stop!"  
  
He laughed, "Now lets make cookies! In fact no! Lets have a bake off! I'll put everyone into teams, Me and Tommy, Wilbur and Niki. Ranboo and Fundy. Big Q and Karl," Everyone nodded, "You can make what ever baked good you want, Dad will be the judge!  
  
They all went off in their groups to get ingredients, Tommy looked to Techno, "Can w-we make a chocolate c-cake?" He asked.  
  
Techno nodded and passed him the ingredients, "Mix the flour eggs milk and baking powder!"  
  
Tommy nodded and started mixing, humming quietly to himself.  
  
Meanwhile Karl and Quackity were trying and failing to make a victoria sponge cake, "BIG Q THATS NOT THE RIGHT MILK!"  
  
"AS IF I CARE!"  
  
Niki and Wilbur were being very cute. Wilbur was making tiny fondant turtles and sheep while Niki mixed the batter.  
  
"What do I call the turtle Niki?"  
  
"I'll call it Wilbur cause it's cute like you!"  
  
He went bright red, "I..Niki!" He said, his voice cracking.  
  
She giggled and hugged him from behind.   
  
He hugged back, still bright red.  
  
At Fundy and Ranboo's area they were cutting cookie dough.  
  
Ranboo started singing, "ARE YOU HUNGRY? YOU LOOK TO BE A BUT HUNGRY! DO DO DO DO! LOTS OF PEOPLE GET HUNGRY!"  
  
Fundy looked at him, "Is that dont hug me Im scared?"  
  
"YUP! THATS YOUR BODY! HUNGRY COMES FROM YOUR BODY! THATS YOUR BODY! IT MUSTA HAVE TO BE HUNGRY!"  
  
Philza looked at the three groups causing utter chaos and laughed.  
  
Tommy put the "hey Techno?"  
  
"Yeah Toms?"  
  
"You're a d-dickhead," He said and smirked, finally acting like the old Tommy.  
  
He laughed and flicked some batter at him.  
  
Tommy threw some flour at him and in seconds there was an all out food fight happening. Luckily all of the actual baked good were in the ovens.  
  
They all cleaned up then pulled the food out. Philza trieed it all, "THE WINNER IS WILBUR AND NIKI!"  
  
They celebrated before Tommy yawned, his eyelids drooping, he cuddled up to Techno, "T-techie I want t-to go to sleep," He mumbled.  
  
Techno nodded, "Guys I'm going to take Tommy to bed, Fundy should go to bed too, it's past midnight,"  
  
Everyone nodded as Techno picked Tommy up and carried him into his bed, tucking him in.  
  
"Techie c-can you sing?"  
  
"You want me to sing you a song?"  
  
"Y-yes,"  
  
Techno nodded and sat on the end of the bed, holding Tommys hand, "You are my sunshine, my only sunshine, you make me happy, when skies are grey, you'll never know dear, how much I love you, please don't take, my sunshine away," He sung then looked to Tommy, who was fast asleep, cuddling his teddies and the new blanket Niki got him.  
  
He went downstairs, "Toms is in bed, he wanted me to sing for him, he's so precious,"  
  
Ghostbur nodded, "I'm just happy he's back,"  
  



	5. It feels like I'm drowning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A state visit huh?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FIRST PART OF THIS CHAPTER IS IN TUBBO'S POV

**ONE MONTH LATER! 4TH APRIL 2021**  
  
I sat on the bench...running a country...is stressful, to say the least..and Tommy..I just wanted him back, I regretted it so much...so fucking much. And now he's gone...for good...I don't even know where he is. I just wish everything could go back to normal, like it was in summer, me and Toms, best friends till the end...I wish...I wish that none of this has ever happened! I wish that it was back to normal! Philza , and the...smart fridge....then Wilbur, Techno, Sally, little fundy, and Toms...a big family...I wish that I was a part of it again, that I hadn't exiled Tommy, that I hadn't ruined it all...it's all my fault...It's all my fault. But, it was...right for the country...wasn't it. NO! NO OF COURSE IT WASN'T! TOMMY WAS WHAT WAS KEEPING THIS COUNTRY SANE! And now it's so...so quiet. I feel so lost.  
  
My eyes welled up with tears and I curled into a ball, my hands clenched and my body shaking. The blood pounded in my ears and as I tried to choke any word out a lump formed in my throat, I felt like I couldn't breathe. My face went pale and my heart pounded. I feel like I'm going insane...am I going insane? I tugged at my hair, my body rocking slightly as tears flowed down my cheeks. I bit my lip until I bled, "H-help," I managed to choke out.  
  
A pair of arms held me from behind, I flinched slightly as they sat next to me and held my hands. "Ranboo?" I whispered.  
  
He nodded, "It's me Tubbo, I'm here. Can you look at me?"  
  
I looked up, my vision blurred by tears. He wiped them with his sleeve. "Right can you try to match my breathing please Toby?"  
  
My grip tightened on his hands as I tried to match it, breathing in and out slowly, "I'm so sorry...I'm being pathetic, I need to...I have a meeting with Quackity and Fundy later and then I have to sort out a building agreement and I...I'm sorry,"  
  
He hugged me again, "Don't apologise for being stressed about being the PRESIDENT of a country at age 17 Tubbo, when I was 17 I was...failing class and playing video games, and here you are doing a fantasic job as the president of your own country!"  
  
"But...I'm not! I'm doing awful, I banished my...best friend, and he's...gone now! He's missing Ranboo! He might be dead!"  
  
**THIRD PERSON POV**  
  
Ranboo thought for a second then walked away. He pulled out his communicator and thought for a second before messaging Technoblade.  
  
 _Ranboo whispered to Technoblade 'Hi Techno! :D I have something to ask?'  
_ _Technoblade whispered to Ranboo 'Whats up?'_ _  
_ _Ranboo whispered to Technoblade ' Well basically I'm with Tubbo right now and he had a panic attack then talked to me and basically, he thinks Tommys dead, and he really regrets exiling him. I'm not telling you to trust him immediately...but I think they should see each other, if just for an day...'_  
 _Technoblade whispered to Ranboo 'Ranboo, I'm up for it as long as I'm with Tommy the ENTIRE time. He's not going out of my site. But I'll ask Tommy. Shall we meet in L'Manburg?'  
Ranboo whispered to Technoblade 'WAIT REALLY! OH MY GOSH THANK YOU HE'LL BE SO HAPPY YES IN L'MANBURG!!!! :D'  
Technoblade whispered to Ranboo ' Lmao, see you soon nerd'  
  
  
  
_He laughed then put his communicator away and walked over to Tubbo, "Hey Tubbo?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Tommy isn't dead, if that helps, and..he's coming here, just for a day, but he's coming,"  
  
"Really? Like really actually?"  
  
"Yup,"  
  
"Why only for an day?"  
  
"Well he doesn't want to live here anymore Tubbo...he's...with his family,"  
  
"His fami-PHILZA? AND TECHNO? HE'S IN THE ANTARCTIC EMPIRE?"  
  
He nodded, "He's with them, Tubbo he's a prince there, so...when they do come, I recommend bowing, at least to Techno, you don't want to make an enemie of that empire,"  
  
Tubbo sighed and nodded, "Yeah..I will, when are they coming?"  
  
"Not sure, I'll ask,"  
  
"Ok, can I ask everyone to decorate? It's a state visit am I correct?"  
  
"Again, I'll ask,"  
  
 _Ranboo has whispered to Technoblade 'Ok two questions, a: when are you coming? B: Is this a state visit? Seeing as you guys are like...the leaders of a whole nother entire empire,'  
_ _Technoblade has whispered to Ranboo 'Tomorrow? Should we say 10am? And yes it's a state visit, dad isn't coming but me and Tommy are, plus Ghostbur will probably tag along, so yes, three princes coming to another country would 100% be classed as a state visit you nerd'  
_ _Ranboo has whispered to Technoblade 'Coolio! Also is nerd nice or not cause i dont know if you hate me or not?'  
_ _Technoblade has whispered to Ranboo ' To you, nice. I don't hate you, your my friend if I'm correct?'  
Ranboo has whispered to Technoblade 'IM YOUR FRIEND?!?!!? I MEAN YES OF COURSE I WANT TO BEYOUR FRIEND YOYR COODL NANFB AMAINBFJRB AND THE BLO0D GODWS!!!!1111'  
Ranboo has whispered to Technoblade ' Sorry about the spelling mistakes Im just happy!"  
Technoblade has whispered to Ranboo ' Love ya you nerd'  
  
  
  
_"Techno said yes it's a state visit and they're coming 10am tomorrow,"  
  
"10AM! THATS HARDLY ANY TIME! WE HAVE TO PREPARE I HAVE TO CALL A MEETING I! LET ME CALL EVERYONE HERE!"  
  
**STATE VISIT PREPERATION GROUPCHAT**  
  
Tubbo: HI GUYS CAN ALL L'MANBURG CITYZENS COME TO THE WHITEHOUSE BIG EVENT HAPENING TOMMORROW POGCHAMPP!!!!!!!  
Nihhachu: OOH OKI! :D  
Fundy: Interesting, tell me MOREEEE  
Quackity: OK!  
Tommyinnit: ...why I have been added to this chat I do not have a clue but I am very much looking forward to seeing you all tomorrow.  
Technoblaee: Tommy I swear to god I have you one crown and now you type like you've been here for years, gremlin child.  
Tommyinnit: TECHNO STOP EMBARRASSING ME IN FRONT OF MY OLD FRIENDDDSSSS!  
Technoblade: NEVER IM YOUR OLDER BROTHER IT'S WHAT I WAS BORN TO DO!!!!  
Tommyinnit: I WILL MURDER YOU I SWEAR WHERE ARE YOU?!?!?  
Technoblade: COME AT ME GREMLIN IM IN THE BALL ROOM!  
Tommyinnit: NO FAIR I'M LITERALLY ON THE OTHERSIDE OF THE PALACE I'M IN THE STABLES YOU MOTHER FUCKER!  
Technoblade: DON'T TOUCH CARL OR YOU'RE DEAD!   
Tommyinnit: IM NOT! AND I'M IN THE BILLIARDS ROOM NOW, I'M NEARLY THERE BITCHBOY!  
Technoblade: IF YOU GET HERE QUICK ENOUGH WE CAN DO ANOTHER FIGHTING LESSON!  
Tommyinnit: IM FUCKING RUNNING!  
Tubbo: ..Tommy?  
Tommyinnit: Tubbo. I'll see you tomorrow, can't talk now, have to go tackle my pig hybrid brother...or die...probably the second...  
Tubbo: ...ok...see you tomorrow :)  
Tommyinnit: See you.  
  
**END OF GROUPCHAT**  
  
Tubbo sighed and put his communicator away, looking at everyone around him, "Well I'm sure you can work out from the name of the groupchat I added you all to, but Technoblade and Tommy are coming over tomorrow, as a state visit, and we need to get the country ready!"  
  
"WAIT SERIOUSLY!" Niki screeched excitedly.  
  
He giggled and nodded, "Yup, so get ready guys!!!"  
  
Fundy ran up to Tubbo and tugged on his sleeve, "Mr president?"  
  
"Funds, call me Tubbo, but yes?"  
  
"When Uncle Tommy comes can you give him a hug? He seemed really sad last time I went to see him, he was all stuttery and crying...I think he needs a hug,"  
  
His heart broke a little, "I..I will Fundy, I'll give him a big hug,"  
  
"Good, he needs it," He said then walked away to decorate, putting up bunting everywhere.  
  
**MEANWHILE IN THE ANTARCTIC EMPIRE**  
  
"TOMMY I'M GONNE GET YOU!" Techno shouted up at Tommy, who was hanging from a chandelier like a monkey, his antarctic empire cape strewn on the floor. He pulled him down and attacked him with tickles.  
  
"STOPPPP!" Tommy said and pushed him off, grabbing his cape and running to the living room, putting on the tv and sitting down, "I WON THE REMOTE! SO WE'RE WATCHING DIE HARD!"}  
  
"JUST ADMIT IT'S NOT A CHRISTMAS MOVIE AND MOVE ON!"  
  
"IT IS AND I STAND BY THAT!"  
  
"THEN WHY ARE YOU WATCHING IT IN APRIL THESEUS?!"  
  
"BECAUSE I CAN BLADE!"  
  
He laughed and sat next to him, wrapping an arm around him, "Your stutters gone you know, at least around me, dad and Ghostbur,"  
  
He smiled, "I know! I doubt it'll be gone around Dream and Tubbo but...we'll see for Tubbo tomorrow I guess!"  
  
"You stay near me tomorrow yeah?"  
  
"I will don't worry, I'm not planning on running away, just seeing how they are y'know!"  
  
Techno ruffled his hair, "I'm so damn proud of you you know, you're so incredibly resillient, you've been through so much and now you're here, prince of the Antarctic empire, happy as could be,"  
  
He laughed, "Thank you Techno, love you,"  
  
"Love you too small child, now go to bed it's almost midnight and we have a state visit tomorrow," He said and picked him up, running to Tommy's room.  
  
"I will! GOOD NIGHT BLOOD GOD!"  
  
"NIGHT BIG MAN!"


	6. A Battered Old Brown Guitar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy and Techno go to L'Manburg, is the friendship restored? What are the plans?

Tommy woke up and got changed into his Antarctic Empire outfit, he normally wore the more casual one, but as he was going on a full fledged state visit, for the first time ever, he got to wear the royal one. It was a collared shirt. A navy blue jacket with 2 rows of 2 silver buttons. Black dress pants. A long cloak, the same colour as the jacket, with silver threading and white fur. A shield with the antarctic empire crest on it. Fluffy songs and ankle length black lace up snow boots. He put the outfit on excitedly, sorting out the cuffs of the shirt and tying the cloak around his neck, he looked at himself in the mirror and beamed.

Techno knocked on the door, "Theseus?" He asked, it was basically Tommy's name at this point, he almost never called him by his real name, it was Theseus or gremlin. 

"Come in!" He called, still looking at himself in the mirror. He was smiling very wide, spinning the cape around.

He walked in and looked at him, his heart swelling with pride, he hugged him from behind, "You ready to go then?"

He smiled, "Yeah I am! Are we going by horse? Or carriage?"

"Carriage, I'm not making you ride a horse this early in the morning, and I'm one hundred percent not, so we'll go by carriage,"

"Oh thank god, I really didn't want to go by horse,"

He giggled, "No problem gremlin," He said and pulled him downstairs, "The chef made waffles so eat them,"

"WAFFLES!?!?! YES! AMAZING! THANK YOU MARY!" He shouted to the chef then sat down and very quickly ate the waffles.

Techno laughed and wiped his face.

He squirmed, "STOPPPP! I'M NOT A BABBYYYY!"

"Wittle baby Thweseus," He said and tickled him slightly.

He jokingly pushed him away, "S-stop! Seriously though, we're about to go on a state visit and you're gonna make me slip,"

He smiled, "Sorry, anyway crown on bitchboy we have a visit to go on," He said and put his own crown on, they had identical one's. Different to Techno's usual crown, it was ice blue with different rainbow jewels around it, complimenting their outfits.

Tommy held his and looked at it in awe, "This...is so incredible," He whispered.

Techno laughed and put it onto his head, ruffling his hair, "Love ya kid, now come on get in," He said and pulled him into the carriage as it rode off.

He sat next to Techno and hummed quietly to himself, "But what if I run out of fertilizer?  
What if the clouds run out of rain?  
What if Lemon Boy won't grow no longer?  
What if beaches dry of sugar cane?" He sung quietly.

"What's the song Theseus?"

"O-oh it's! A song Wilbur wrote...back when...it was our L'Manburg, before the wars when you and dad were off potato farming and starting an empire, it's..about me, it's called Lemon Boy.”

"You'll have to teach it to me one day!"

"YEAH! Yeah I will! I will! Do you have a guitar? I can play it now!”  
  
Techno nodded and lent under his seat, pulling out a battered old brown guitar.  
  
He tuned it and started strumming, humming quietly, “There once was a bittersweet man and they called him, "Lemon Boy"  
He was growing in my garden and I pulled him out by his hair like a weed  
And like weeds do he only came and grew back again  
So, I figured this time I might as well let him be” He sang perfectly.

  
Techno beamed and listened intently.  
  
“Lemon Boy and me started to get along together  
I helped him plant his seeds  
And we'd mow the lawn in bad weather”  
  
“L’Manburg, and the discs?”  
  
Tommy nodded and smiled slightly, carrying on singing, “It's actually pretty easy being nice to a bitter boy like him  
So, I got myself a citrus friend” As if on cue Ghsotbur floated into the carriage, strangely in his Antarctic Empire uniform, and sat next to Tommy, resting his head on his shoulder silently, listening to him sing his song.  
  
“But soon his bittersweet started to rub off on me  
You'd think smelling like lemon zest would be pretty neat  
I found out that my friends are more of the savory type  
And they weren't too keen on compromising with a nice lemon pie” He sang, tears prickling in his eyes.

Techno wiped the tears then looked to Wilbur, “Schlatt?” He mouthed getting a sad nod from him, the two were childhood best friends, until..whatever Schlatts presidency was.  
  
“So Lemon Boy and me, we just gotta get along together  
I helped him plant his seeds  
And we'll mow the lawn in bad weather  
It's actually pretty easy being nice to a bitter boy like him  
So, I got myself a citrus friend” Tommy and Wilbur sang together, Ghostbur rubbing circles into Tommy's back and silently comforting the small boy.

  
“But what if I run out of fertilizer?  
What if the clouds run out of rain?  
What if Lemon Boy won't grow no longer?  
What if beaches dry of sugar cane?” He sang alone, the tears now freely flowing.

  
Techno’s heart broke at that verse, “I’m never letting you go Theseus,”   
  
He wiped his eyes and smile then carried on singing as the carriage entered L’Manburg, his voice echoing off the buildings, “Oh well  
The whales start to beach themselves  
Tortoise shells tear away from their spines  
It happens all the time, it happens all the time”   
  
“We’re here Toms,”   
  
He sucked in a breath and smiled sadly at Ghsotbur...Ghost...bur, before singing the next line, “Lemon Boy and I, we're gonna live forever  
Like Snufkin and little my, we'll get around wherever  
Lemon Boy and I, we're gonna live forever  
Like Snufkin and little my, we'll get around wherever”   
  
“I’m still there Toms,”   
  
“It's actually pretty easy being nice to a bitter boy like him  
'Cause we're the bitterest boys in town  
Yeah, we're the bitterest guys around  
And I got myself a citrus friend” Wilbur and Tommy finished together, as the carriage came to a stop.   
  
Techno opened the door to the carriage and got out, spotting Ranboo running over to them with Quackity, Karl, Niki and Fundy. They all got to them and bowed as Tommy got out.   
  
He smiled and nodded at them all as he’d been taught then smiled, “It’s nice to see you all again,” He said playing with the edge of his royal cloak.

“YOU LOOK AMAZING BIG MAN!” Big Q said.   
  
“The crown and everything, you’re royalty!” Karl exclaimed.   
  
“I..I am yeah...it’s quite fun,”   
  
Niki beamed, “I made you cake, it’s not here right now because it’s for dinner tonight, but I hope you like it!”   
  
Techno smiled at them all, “Thank you for being so nice to us, we brought gifts by the way, we’ll give them at the dinner, as Nihachu said,”   
  
“Please just call me Niki...Prince Technoblade?” She said hesitantly   
  
“If you want me to just call you Niki then you just call me Techno,” He said and laughed.   
  
Fundy ran up to the two, “UNCLE TOMMY UNCLE TECHNO!” He shouted and hugged them both   
  
They both hugged back and smiled, “Little Prince Fundy,” Technoblade said.   
  
Karl looked confused, “Fundys a prince?”   
  
“Yup! Cause he’s Wilby-Wilburs son, which means he’s a prince, cause Wilbur was a prince!” Tommy said and smiled.   
  
Fundy nodded, “I have a crown too!” He said and ran to his house, grabbing his Antarctic Empire cloak and crown, putting them on then running back to the group.   
  
“He looks the picture of you two,” Ranboo said and smiled and Fundy stood next to him, the crown too big for his head and his cloak practically suffocating him.   
  
Tommy giggled, “My little nephew,”   
  
“IM NOT LITTLE!!!” He screeched and pushed Tommy lightly.   
  
Suddenly footsteps could be heard from behind Tommy, he turned around to see a broken boy,  his hair messy and unwashed, his presidential suit ragged and dirty, the bags under his eyes big, the blue in his eyes fading, then he looked to himself, his hair clean and newly cut, the blue in his eyes vibrant, his royal outfit smart and pressed, not a speck of dirt to be seen,   
  
“Tommy?” The boy said, the pain in his voice evident.   
  
He looked at him for less than a second and ran over, hugging him tightly. Tubbo immediately hugged him back, sinking into his arms and crying softly.   
  
“I missed you so much,” He said, still crying into Tommys cloak.   
  
“I missed you too, Bug...more than you know,” Tommy said and held him close.   
  
Bug...he hadn’t called him that in years, since they were little kids. It only made Tubbo cry more, “I’m horrible!” He choked out through sobs, “I b-b-banished my best friend and thought it would be better for the country he convinced me to fight for! And I thought that would be good for my mental health! I’m an idiot and I’m horrible and I-” He rambled, clinging to the taller boy.   
  
He shook his head and pulled him into his lap, sitting down on the fresh grass with him. Tubbo clung to his shirt and cried into it. Tommy’s heart breaking for him. “Bug?”   
  
“Bee?”   
  
“I’m never letting go of you,” He said, mirroring what Techno had said to him less than an hour earlier.   
  
Tubbo clung to him tighter and smiled, “Together forever yeah?”   
  
“Together forever Tubbo,” He said and smiled back at him, “I’ll never leave you again,”   
  
“Never leave you,” He echoed   
  
He played with the jewel on Tommy’s crown, “I like your crown,”   
  
He took it off and gave it to Tubbo, “It’s nice, I love it, you know the jewels, they change colour depending on my emotion, they’re pink right now, meaning I’m happy,”   
  
“What other colours are there?”   
  
“Red if I’m angry, dark blue if I’m sad, green if I’m just, y’know, neutral. Purple if I feel betrayed..those are the ones I know,”   
  
“That's so cool!”   
  
“It is isn’t it! Dad made them, I have one, Techno does, Wilbur….did, anyway, what have you been doing in the month I’ve been gone?”   
  
“Not much really...I haven’t been the best, I made a new building, it’s like a bee farm, can I show you?” He said, suddenly sounding a bit excited.   
  
He giggled, “Let me ask Techno,” Tommy said and took his hand, getting up and walking over, “Techno?”   
  
“Whats up little bro...Toby.” He said, bitterness in his voice.   
  
Tubbo sucked in a breath, “Prince Technoblade…”

He nodded, “Anyway Theseus what did you want?”   
  
“Well I was wondering if I could go see Tubbo’s bee farm with him,”   
  
He paused for a minute then nodded, “Yes, yes you can,”

He beamed and hugged him tightly, “Love you Techie,” He said then started following Tubbo to the bee house.   
  
“You’re siding with Technoblade?”   
  
“I..yeah yeah I am, he’s a good guy, he saved me..and he’s my family Tubbo, I’m not part of L’Manburg anymore,”   
  
Tears pricked in Tubbo’s eyes, “But...can we still be friends...be friends again?”   
  
He looked him in the eyes and nodded, “We’re still friends Toby, now show me the bee’s!”   
  
Tubbo opened the door and let him in, quickly closing the door behind him.   
  
“OH! This is the place we’re hiding the-...NOTHING! I SAID NOTHING! FORGET I SAID ANYTHING!”   
  
He sighed and looked at Tommy, then back down, “You didn’t say anything. Now let me show you the bee’s! This one is called Marcellery!”   
  
“I...ok then, not gonna question it,” He said and smiled.    
  
Tubbo sat down and the grass floor of the bee house and pulled Tommy down to sit with him, “I missed you,”   
  
“I missed you too, Tubbo, so much...and...well I’ve been thinking...I think that I value things...above relationships, like my friends and my family…. So...I’m sorry, and I wanted you to know that I care about you...more than anyone else in this whole goddamn world,”   
  
His eyes widened and he squeezed Tommy’s hand, “You mean more to me than anyone else here Tommy..more than anyone. We’re best friends, together forever. It’s us against the world isn’t it?”   
  
“Yeah...yeah it is…,” he chuckled slightly, “Our lives have been pretty shit haven't they...grew up in a war torn country, fought in every war, the most powerful man in...the world, is against us, started a nation and got thrown out of it...twice,” He said and layed down on the ground, looking up at the sky, “I just wish sometimes, we could start again..you know, that we could refresh everything, no war, no suffering, no pain,”   
  
Tubbo laid next to him and nodded, “I understand, and they have...they really have. If there was an award for worst adolescence we’d have it. And you’ve been my one constant, just us two, we’ve always been friends. And sometimes I wish I could refresh it too, but then I think, if none of that happened, would...would I be the person I am today? Or would I be worse? Would our friendship be as strong as it is? Because it’s been through so much...we’ve been through so much, and maybe...it would be different if none of this had happened,”   
  
“Good point Bug..it’s just that sometimes I think...is it really worth it, was all the pain and all the suffering worth it. And have I become a better person, or have become a copy of the people before me...have I become a second Wilbur, have I become the one thing I didn’t want to, and will war fix it really, because we know from the first war, that war doesn’t stop war. You can’t fight fire with fire, it just becomes this cycle of violence and death...and will that last forever?”   
  
He sucked in a breath, “I hope it won’t...I wish that one day, we could all be in peace, no suffering like you said, that everyone could live in harmony...that's what I wanted to do with my presidency, except, well that went to shit didn’t it. I’m awful at it,”   
  
“It’s not your fault Tubbo, you’re 17, we’re kids, and we’ve got all this pressure on us. People going be a better president Toby, be a better prince Theseus...they forget that, even though we’ve been through so much, at the base of it, we’re just two fragile teenagers, held up by the pain we’ve been through,”

Tubbo nodded and sighed again, “Thank you for coming today, really, thank you,”

He smiled, “Anytime Big Man,”

“The clouds look very pretty today,”

“They do, it's a nice day… nearly my birthday you know!”

“Yeah,” Tubbo said, then there was a space of peaceful silence as the two teens watched the sky.   
  
"I'm a fan of bees, Tubbo, I'm a fan. They're good lads. I always used to sit and watch them in my garden, and I just think they were interesting creatures. We had a lavender bush and I just used to sit and stare at it, looking at the bees thinking... thinking... I'd think if only I could mind control you, I'd be so powerful. That's all I'd sit and think. And one day... one day I will."    
  
He giggled and held his hand, still laying down, “Bee’s are amazing, they’re so co-ordinated, they have this system that somehow always works! They are the superior animal and people don’t realise this! Thank you...thank you for being my friend Toms,”   
  
“Thank you for being mine Toby, I couldn’t ask for a better friend, honestly...and I wanted to ask you something...was...was Dream manipulating me? Because….I don’t think he’s my friend Tubbo..”   
  
He sucked in a breath, “He..he was, and that's my biggest regret, sending you off with him..I just felt like...I was obligated to...and then everyone guilt tripped me into thinking it was my fault..when I’d been manipulated too. If I hadn’t exiled you, Dream would have made the walls higher, we could have gone to war...we weren’t ready for a war. And..and we had the probation..but that didn’t work. And, I went to Logstedshire...is that the name, after you went missing...to see if you were there, and..I,” He choked back a sob, “I saw it all blown up, and a tower...I thought you’d died! I THOUGHT YOU’D KILLED YOUR..self...and it was my fault..it was all my fault!” He said then burst into tears again.   
  
Tears appeared in the corners of Tommys eyes as the memories flooded back, he wiped them away quickly then sat up and pulled Tubbo into a hug, “Shh, shh. I’m here now, I’m here and I’m never leaving you, ever. And...about that tower...I..I was going to, on that day...it was the day before we went to the nether...not the best day of my life I’ll be honest...but I’m here now. And I’ll never try that again, because at the moment I’ve got everything going for me, I have no reason to be sad. I have a happy family, even if one of them is a ghost. An amazing best friend. So many other friends, a chaotic nephew who for some reason speaks dutch. I couldn’t ask for more, even if I was still living in a tent with no armour, if I had all of you guys with me, I’d be happy. And the discs, I don’t care about them really, they’re pieces of plastic I could get new ones of any day..I care about...the memories that come with them, they represent our friendship those discs do. The days spent running around barefoot in the grass catching butterflies, cat on in the background. The days spent dancing to mellohi on the walls of L’Manburg, pretending to be royalty. The times we sat on the bench together, after all the conflict, still just us two.”   
  
Tubbo immediately hugged him back, “I miss when we could just do that, be friends, do friend things, without a care in the world, and I understand...I still have Mellohi by the way…”   
  
He nodded, “I know, and that’s fine,” He said then looked at his communicator, “Quackity wants us back, apparently,”   
  
“Oh yeah, he has a tour planned, a lot has changed so he wanted to show you two, then we can have the meeting to actually decide on the alliance, then finally the dinner, then we can do whatever, I made a room for you in the whitehouse, and one for Techno. Seeing as you’re staying the night,”

He got up and helped Tubbo up, “Let go then,” He said and held his hand, walking back with him, the smile on his face wider than it had been since, well since before June.   
  
Techno smiled at how happy the two looked and smiled, “Ok then Big Q, on with the tour I guess,”   
  
“OK! SO THIS IS JUST OF L’MANBURG CAUSE I’M NOT EXPLAINING GOGTOPIA OR EL RAPIDS THAT'S TOO MUCH STRESS!” Big Q shouted then started showing them around, “So this is the new new whitehouse, we rebuilt it...again.”    
  
Tommy smiled, “Oh is the prime church still here?”   
  
“It is actually! Come see!”   
  
**TIME SKIP TO THE END OF THE TOUR AND MEETING (ABOUT 3 HOURS)**   
  
“So the alliance is settled, you all have free reign of the empire, you can come and go as you please,”   
  
“And you have free reign of L’Manburg, we’re going to take down Dream together. And this is where I reveal my plan. I’m going to be a spy. As some of you know I do have experience in spying, and Quackity, am I correct in saying that you didn’t realise until Schlatt did?”   
  
“Yeah, yeah you are,”   
  
“So to my plan, I’ve made a fake deal with Dream, that I’m on his side, we’re going to have a festival, to my plan, a month from now. He thinks that I’m going to step down and hand him power..and Tommy. However, that's not what's going to happen. We’re going to take him down. He’s got to go. And Tommy, I’d never leave him again,” Tubbo said, his tone serious.   
  
Everyone in the room nodded.   
  
“This plan is genuinely great Toby,” Tommy said.   
  
“Thanks Big T. Now to less serious matters! THE FEAST!”   
  
Niki jumped up, “OK YOU GUYS ALL FOLLOW ME TO THE WHITEHOUSE DINING ROOM! I MADE MOST OF IT! WITH THE HELP OF KARL AND RANBOO!”   
  
Ranboo nodded, “I made the turkey, that was about it,”   
  
Tommy smiled and sat down next to Tubbo, “Hey Bug,”   
  
He looked up and made a noise of questioning.   
  
“I’m 17 soon, gonna catch up to you,”   
  
He laughed, his nose wrinkling, “Can we have a party? We could do it here or at the palace?”   
  
“Oh my god that's an amazing idea. We should do it at the palace! You haven’t seen the palace yet have you! It’s so cool! I have to take you there one day!”   
  
“Really? It sounds so cool! Like what you said, those days we’d dance to mellohi pretending we’re royalty! When now that's your reality!”   
  
“It is really cool, like look at my cloak! I look like a mini technoblade!! Which makes sense of course he is my brother! BUT STILL IT’S SO COOL!”   
  
He got a disapproving glance from Techno, “Theseus. Volume.”   
  
“Sorry Techno! But yeah it’s so cool!”

He laughed, “It sounds it Toms,”   
  
Karl got up, “Y’all wanna play a game? Monopoly?”   
  
And so they started playing monopoly, it quickly descended into chaos of course, Niki being accused of stealing property while Fundy, the twelve year old, was the banker.

“I HATE YOU!” Quackity screamed   
  
“OH?! WELL NEXT TIME DON’T STEAL MY MONOPOLY!” Technoblade shouted   
  
Ranboo sighed, “Quackity, give Techno your $200, you landed on his property,”   
  
“NO! HE’S IN JAIL! I’M NOT GONNA GIVE MONEY TO A CRIMINAL!”   
  
“THAT'S NOT HOW YOU PLAYYYYYYYYYYYYY!” He screeched   
  
“Tommy, why is your brother screaming?” Tubbo asked   
  
“Shut the fuck up Tubbo you don’t get to talk after stealing my last railroad!” Tommy said with a huff   
  
“I WISH I WAS NEVER BORNNNN!”   
  
“ME TOO! YOU THINK I WANTED THISSSS!”   
  
“AHHHHHHH!” Karl screamed to break the mood.   
  
“Ok let's stop you guys are too invested,”   
  
“SHUT UP NIKI YOU CAN’T TALK YOU STOLE MY $50!” Ghostbur pouted.   
  
“YOU LANDED ON MY RAILROAD YOU GHOST!”   
  
“YOU STILL STOLE IT!”   
  
“YOU’RE LITERALLY A GHOST!”   
  
“AND YOU’RE LITERALLY A THIEF!”   
  
After a while the game had ended and everyone was calm again, most people had gone to bed. Everyone but Tommy and Tubbo. They weren’t together though, Tommy was sat on the stage, looking out to L’Manburg, in his royal outfit, he was holding his guitar...well, he said his. It was Wilburs old guitar that he’d given, there's not much use of a guitar to a dead man is there? Wilbur had taught him to play guitar when he was young, but he never took much notice...he wished that he’d paid more notice, not just to the guitar lessons, but to everything in his childhood. To the days he’d go riding with Techno, or colour with Wilbur, or bake with Philza, play games with his cyborg mother. He wished he’d spent more time in the moment, making memories.   
  
He strummed aimlessly on the guitar, playing random chords until a tune appeared, he hummed quietly to it, coming up with lyrics as he played, “I'm a dumb teen boy   
I eat sticks and rocks and mud   
I don't care about the government” He sang, he didn’t care about government at all, he didn’t care that Tubbo was president, he just wanted his friend.   
  
“And I really need a hug   
I feel stupid   
Ugly    
Pretend it doesn't bother me” Peoples comments hurt, he always pretended he didn’t take it to heart, but in reality they ate away at him, keeping him up at night.   
  
“I'm not very strong but   
I'll fuck you up if you're mean to bug” Tubbo, he mattered most, he always did. Others before yourself, Tubbo before him.    
  
“It's getting cold down here underneath the weather   
I skipped class to sit with you   
I really like your stripy sweater   
If ladybugs are girls   
How do you make kids together?   
What's it like in a female world   
I bet it's just so much better” Sometimes, he wished that he was just, something, anything, anyone, different to what he was.   
  
“I nearly turned seventeen   
And I think this year I'm gonna be mean” He was going to stand up for himself, not let people push him over, not be able to be pushed over.   
  
“Don't mess with me I'm a big boy now and I'm very scary   
I punch my walls, stay out at night, and I do karate” he’d been training with Technoblade, he finally felt like he could take control of his own life.   
  
“Don't message me cause I won't reply, I wanna make you cry   
Ain't that how its s'posed to be? Though it isn't me   
Boys will be bugs right?   
Boys will be bugs right?” Expectations tore away at him, expectations to have recovered from the trauma now, to be a big boy now, to be an adult, to be a good heir to the throne now his eldest brother had stepped down due to being an anarchist and the middle brother had died.   
  
“I'm a dumb teen boy   
All I wanna do is quit   
My dad told me that he's worried   
And I couldn't give a shit” He just wanted an escape, from all the stress, the pressure to be perfect.   
  
“I have friends who understand me   
Their names are spider, beetle, bug   
They don't say much but   
They have always listened to me” Nicknames, for Quackity, Ranboo and Tubbo, they’d always been there for him.   
  
“The other boys at school   
Think it's cool to hate your parents   
But they're lying all the time” The Dream Team, always thinking it’s cool to be rude, to attack people, to ruin people's lives and leave them bleeding on the side.   
  
“The bugs advised that I should let 'em” Tubbo had advised he never got into contact, that didn’t work did it?   
  
“And if you wanna cry   
Make sure that they never see it   
Or even better yet   
Block it out and never feel it” Hide your emotions, don’t be vulnerable, that’s how he’d lived.   
  
“I nearly turned seventeen   
And I think I know everything” He knew all he had to, there wasn’t anything else to learn, head down, ears alert, don’t trust anybody...right?   
  
“Don't mess with me I'm a big boy now and I'm very scary   
I punch my walls, stay out at night, and I do karate   
Don't message me 'cause I won't reply, I wanna make you cry   
Ain't that how it's s'posed to be? Though it isn't me   
Boys will be bugs right?   
Nearly turned seventeen   
And I think this year I'm gonna be mean   
Nearly turned seventeen    
And I think that I know everything   
Nearly turned seventeen   
And I think this year I'm gonna be mean   
Nearly turned seventeen and I think the world revolves around me   
Don't mess with me I'm a big boy now and I'm very scary   
I punch my walls, stay out at night, and I do karate   
Don't message me 'cause I won't reply, I wanna make you cry   
Ain't that how it's s'posed to be? Though it isn't me   
Boys will be bugs right?” He finished, crying softly, what he hadn’t realised singing however, is that Tubbo had walked over, and sat next to him during the song, not saying a word, simply being there for Tommy. And that was what he needed, someone to just be there for him, through the highs and the lows, someone who wouldn’t judge him no matter what happened, someone he could tell his deepest secrets to and the next day be laughing and eating ice cream together, someone who’s sentences he could finish, someone who didn’t have to say a word for him to know what they felt. And that was what Tubbo was to him, his crutch, his second, best friends forever. Tommy and Tubbo, Tubbo and Tommy, together forever.   
  
He laid his guitar down and looked to Tubbo, taking his hand silently.   
  
“L’Manburg’s pretty at night isn’t it?” Tubbo said. The lanterns glistened in the moonlight. The quiet noises of animals could be heard in the cool breeze.    
  
“It is,” He said and smiled, looking around in the darkness.   
  
“I come out here most nights, it’s like an escape, somewhere I don’t have to worry about what decree to put forward, whether we’re at war or not. It’s somewhere I feel safe, in my home, our L’Manburg, and now that you’re back it’s even nicer, because it’s not L’Manburg without you Tommy,”   
  
He made a soft noise of confusion.   
  
“You helped build this place from the rubble,” He explained, “You were the one who made this nation, it’s not L’Manburg without you,”   
  
He smiled slightly, “I guess so, I won’t be here all the time but, I’ll come at least once every two days,”   
  
“As long as you don’t leave me again, I won’t leave you,”   
  
“I won’t leave you Bug,”

“Then I won’t leave you bee,”   
  
“The stars are beautiful tonight aren’t they, back in the Antarctic, we can see the southern lights, they’re the same as the northern one’s here, just brighter, and with more colours,”   
  
“They are, the stars are always pretty here, I take photos of them sometimes. I have a book of them. They remind me of peace, of times gone past,”   
  
Tommy laid his head on Tubbo’s shoulder and yawned.   
  
He smiled as Tommy fell asleep on him, snoring quietly. He picked him up and took him to the room he’d prepared for him, tucking him in and putting his cloak and royal clothes on the side, luckily he’d already changed into his pyjamas. He put the guitar in the corner of the room then smiled at his sleeping friend, “Goodnight Bee, I’ll see you tomorrow morning,” He whispered and left the room, but not too quickly as to miss the quiet.   
  
“Night night bug,” That had come from the bed.   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CINEMATIC PARRAELLS TO CHAPTER ONE BABY!!!!!!!!! Also I'm going to be incorporating a lot of music into this fic so if you have any idea's at all for anything then please tell me! :D <3


End file.
